MN's Doctor Who
by Marioninja1
Summary: Adventures starring my version of the Doctor. Don't expect this series to align with the TV series. Summary sucks. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my Doctor Who fanfiction featuring my own Doctor. I hope you like it, and I hope you like my version of the Doctor. Also, I don't own Doctor Who (the title implies it a bit, though. But I couldn't think of anything else.) Anyways, enjoy!**

**-MN1**

I woke up with a start, clothes much too big for me covering me and broken glass surrounding me.

"Where am I?" I asked. "_When _am I? Who am I?"

"Oh yeah. I'm the Doctor. Last Time Lord and Hero to many." I said, standing up and looking around the room. I stopped suddenly when I saw my reflection in a mirror, and walked toward the mirror. I had long brown hair, pale skin, green eyes, and I was nearly six feet. I was also a teenager.

"Aw come on!" I said. "I'm a teenager _and_ I'm still not a ginger? Whatsa Doctor gotta do?" I looked at the suit I was dressed in that was much too big, and then into the closet.

'Well,' I thought, 'if I'm a teenager I'd better look the part.'

D.W.

I walked out of the house, whistling and tossing my sonic screwdriver in the air. I had taken red Converse shoes, a white shirt, a black pullover hoodie, and blue jeans (and a note that said 'Thanks for the clothes, and sorry about the window. -The Doctor.)

"Hey, what are you doing?" A woman shouted at me as I shut the door of the house I was in.

"Nothing, ma'am." I said.

"You just smashed into my house with that police box!" The woman said.

"Oh crap, that's where the TARDIS is? Uh, ma'am, I suggest you stay away from the house." I cleared my throat. "I'm a police officer."

"You're barely nineteen! And you're wearing my son's clothes!" The woman said.

"Oh. Well, he has a good fashion sense." I shrugged, opening the door to her house with the sonic screwdriver and walking in, going straight to the fridge, taking out grapes, and washing them.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked. She had black hair, and was probably only twenty or so. Too young to have a son with clothes that'd fit me.

"Washing these grapes. Do you have any idea how many employees drop these grapes on their way to your house?" I asked. "Maybe you don't...eh, Madam, what year is it?"

"2010." The woman said.

"Ah. Good year. Remember...oh. Well, that happens in a few months, so you'll just have to wait." I said, popping a grape into my mouth. "What's your name, ma'am?"

"Scarlet." The woman said.

"Really? With a name like that you should be a redhead, don'cha think?" I said, offering a grape to her. "So, who's clothes are these?"

"My son's." The girl said, green eyes glaring at me.

"Y'know, you're absolutely beautiful in this light. And the light really shows your face. A face that says you're twenty, twenty-two at most. If you have a nineteen-year-old son something very, very bad is going on in your life." I said, placing a bowl on Scarlet's table and walking into a room full of steam. "My baby!" I said, running over to the TARDIS.

"What in god's name is going on?" Scarlet asked. "And who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor." I said.

"Doctor what?" Scarlet asked.

"Try again."

"What?"

"Not Doctor what, but Doctor..."

"Doctor Who?"

I laughed. "I love it when people say that!" Then I nodded and tapped the side of the TARDIS. "My girl'll be fine. She's been through worse."

"Answer my questions." Scarlet said.

"I did! I told you who I am!" I said.

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving your house after regenerating in your house." I said. "Off to adventuring and saving lives."

Scarlet looked at me. "I'm coming."

I held back a laugh and asked "What?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter! I'm going to help you on your adventures." Scarlet said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're a teenager. You can't handle big, bad aliens all by yourself."

"I _am_ an alien, and I _have_ handled aliens all by myself, both before, after, and around your birth." I said.

"How do you fight aliens around my birth?" Scarlet asked.

I tapped my chin, thinking. "Alternate dimensions." I decided.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you want to join me?" I asked Scarlet.

"Look at what you did to my house!" Scarlet said, pointing at the hole in the ceiling.

"Yes, but you can get that repaired." I said. "Following me is usually a one-way trip, Scarlet. You may come back much different; you may not come back at all."

"Don't act so serious. It doesn't fit you." Scarlet said. "Now c'mon, we need to go."

"First." I said, holding up my index finger. "Why do you have clothes that'd fit me in your closet?"

"Huh?"

"You're a girl. Twenty-two at most-"

"Why, you're too kind." Scarlet said sarcastically.

"But you have clothes that'd fit me in your closet. Why?" I asked.

"They're my, um, boyfriend's clothes." Scarlet admitted.

"What? No! I feel so dirty! I need new-" I began to freak out when Scarlet playfully pushed me.

"Doctor, we need to go." Scarlet said.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." I said, opening the door to the TARDIS.

"It's bloody huge!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"That's what she said."

"Stop being so immature."

"I was just changed from a adult's body to a teenage body, with the mind of a teenager. Gimme a break." I said.

"How old are you, exactly?" Scarlet asked.

"Almost one-thousand." I answered, walking into the TARDIS. Scarlet followed.

"You can't be that old. You'd be all, y'know, old. And dead." Scarlet said.

"Nuh-uh. I'm a Time Lord. Hitting one-thousand isn't that big of a deal." I shrugged.

"How many Time Lords are there?" Scarlet asked, looking around the TARDIS.

I swallowed my sadness. "One. Maybe two. That Master guy keeps coming back and screwing with me."

"You're the last Time Lord?" Scarlet asked as the TARDIS began moving.

"Not counting the Master, yeah." I nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Scarlet said.

"You don't have to be." I said, pulling a lever. My phone rang, and I picked it up. "'Ello?"

"Is the doctor there?" Someone asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Richard Nixon. Who are you, son?" The Prime Minister asked.

"Ah. What year is it?" I asked.

"Nineteen sixty-nine. Who are you?"

"The Doctor." I said. "What's the problem?"

"There's a problem among the hippies. They seem to believe there's something messing up some concert they're working on." Richard said.

"Ah. I'll be right over. Eh, what did they say it looked like?" I asked.

"They say that there are angel statues everywhere, but when they blink, they disappear." Richard said.

"Oh piss." I said. "I'll be right over."

"Eh, Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Richard asked. "You sound like you're a kid."

"Mr. Nixon, though I am younger now, I still have the capabilities to deal with your demons." I said. "I'll be at Woodsto- er, the hippie concert."

"Thank you." Richard said, and hung up.

"Hey, Scarlet, have you ever wanted to see the greatest music festival on Earth?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Scarlet asked.

"We're going to fight some Weeping Angels at Woodstock." I said.

"What's that?" Scarlet asked.

"Creepy statues that move when you can't see them." I explained.

"Uh, Doctor, are you sure the hippies just aren't, y'know, on something?" Scarlet asked.

"Nope. But I've always wanted to see Jimi burn his guitar." I said, typing in '1969' into the TARDIS' typewriter.

**A/N: Forgive me if the universe/political figures aren't completely correct. I probably should've mentioned this earlier, but this is in my own separate universe, divergent of the show (so I can use more villains, and not worry so much about canon.)**

**-MN1**


	3. Chapter 3

I landed the TARDIS and walked out, with Scarlet following close behind.

"Now, be careful." I said. "You might become your own grandmother if you get too close to a person. Or I might become your grandfather, if you don't keep me away from the ladies."

Scarlet playfully slapped me. "We're here looking for statues, not to make jokes."

I shrugged. "I can double-task." I walked across a street and smiled. "I wonder if John Lennon is all like 'walking across a street'd look cool on an album' right now."

"Was that record out by now?" Scarlet asked.

"I think they were almost done recording by now." I said, whistling 'Come Together.'

"Hey, that's a pretty cool tune, man." A hippie* said.

**A/N: Yes, I'm going with stereotypical hippies. Sorry if you're offended, but I got no idea what the flower children really acted like.**

**-MN1**

"Yep. Peace and love, brother." I said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Scarlet asked.

"Talk to Mr. President, then stop the Weeping Angels in time for dinner." I said.

"Sounds simple. And weird." Scarlet said.

"I'm a one-thousand year old man that has a nineteen-year old body, with an extra heart. You hopped on the weird boat before you knew you were onshore." I said.

"God that was an awful metaphor. Was it even a metaphor, or did you just try for one?" Scarlet asked.

"Ouch. My feelings." I said.

"You got two hearts. Deal with it." Scarlet said.

D.W.

"What an odd President." Scarlet said.

"I don't think he was expecting two kids to walk in." I said.

"You mean when he asked where hell the real Doctor was you got the feeling, or when he asked if we were really the Doctor or his new companion?" Scarlet asked.

"Don't get angry at me just 'cause Rick didn't expect us to be so young." I said. "So, where to begin?"

"I say we go to where Woodstock is happening." Scarlet said.

"If we're going to do that, Scarlet, follow these rules." I said. "One: Stay with me at all times. Two: Don't take any injections, pills, or anything else the hippies give you. And Three: Try not to say anything about the future."

"Like what?" Scarlet asked.

"Something that they'd care about." I said.

"You mean like THE BEATLES ARE BREAKING UP?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes. Now all of these people have the future ruined for them." I said.

"They can deal with it." Scarlet said. "Off to some farm full of hippies, then?"

"Yes. Get in the TARDIS." I sighed. "And try not to say anything _else_ about the future."

"Like what? I mean, telling these people about that one stabbing incident in At-" Scarlet was interrupted when I put my hand over her mouth and pulled her into the TARDIS.

"Hey, man, what're you doing?" A hippie asked.

"Err, nothing. Free peace and love!" I shouted, shutting the TARDIS door.


	4. Chapter 4

"We stick out like sore thumbs." Scarlet said as we walked over to the Woodstock stage.

"That's because no one's at Woodstock yet. Give it time and we'll just be two people in the crowd." I said.

"No, I mean the way we're dressed." Scarlet said.

"If you want to take the tie-dye shirt off of a hippie feel free to. I'm not going to, however." I said, then noticed a man that looked like he was the boss of the whole Woodstock-thing. "Hello. I have a few questions."

"Sure. Err, what are they?" The man asked.

"What have you heard about the angel statues?" I asked.

"I've seen a few of 'em. Most people don't believe me, 'cause they disappear when you stop looking at them. They killed one of my friends." The man said.

"How?" I asked.

"Surrounded him. Beat him to death." The man said.

"Oh piss." I said, and looked at Scarlet. "They don't kill like that! Something bad is happening."

"Yeah. Statues are running around, killing hippies." Scarlet said. "How do we stop them?"

"If you look at them, they turn to stone. We should trap them, like I did before." I said.

"You fought these things before?" Scarlet asked.

I looked at her. "These 'things' are living beings; albeit ones with...self-esteem issues."

"'Self-esteem issues' are not the same as 'turning-to-stone-when-seen' issues!" Scarlet said.

"In any case, they shouldn't be called things just because they're different." I said.

Scarlet looked at me, and, suddenly, she realized I was saying. "You think I have something against them because they're alien, don't you?"

"Uh...no?" I said, though my tone made it sound like a question.

"I don't have a problem with them because they're alien; I have a problem with them because they killed an innocent man." Scarlet said, taking a step closer to me and shoving her index finger in my face.

"Right. Sorry." I said.

"Why do you look so embarrassed?" Scarlet asked.

"No reason." I said. "Say, why were you alone in such a big house?"

"I wasn't in the house when we first met." Scarlet said. "In fact, I was outside, coming home from school."

"College? Hm." I said, looking into Scarlet's pale green eyes. "You lived with your parents, didn't you? And these clothes didn't belong to your son, or your boyfriend; these are your brother's clothes, aren't they?"

Scarlet's face grew red. "How did you figure that out?"

"Lucky guess." I said. "What's your last name?"

"Scarlet Smith. Why?" Scarlet asked.

"Getting to know you." I said. "So, S.S., what do you think we should do?"

Scarlet put a hand on my shoulder. "I think we should look for some statues before they hurt anyone else, then smash them with a sledge hammer."

"I'm the Doctor." I said. "There'll be no sledge hammering from me."

"Then you can stand back and watch me smash those Weeping Angels." Scarlet said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and turning around. "Where should we look?"

"I don't know. Yet, at least." I said. "If I were a statue that froze when someone looked at me, where would I go?"

"Hey, man, look." The leader said shakily. "An angel statue. Bad trip!"

"Oh piss." Scarlet said, looking at the statue.

"Don't panic, and don't blink so much." I said, then blinked. Suddenly, the statue was closer to us than before.

"Okay." Scarlet said, and blinked.

"Don't do that!" I said.

"I can't stop blinking, Doctor!" Scarlet said.

I sighed. "Okay. Here's what we're going to do."

"Think fast, Doctor." Scarlet said.

"Okay, we're going to..." I stopped. What were we going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

I was the Doctor, right? I was good at this. Okay, what do I know about these Weeping Angels? Let's see...Kill people, which is unusual, turn to stone when you look at them, and there's one right there!

"Run!" I said, and Scarlet turned and ran. I walked backwards as fast as I could without tripping, blinking my left eye, then my right. "I can see ya'! You have to stay stone!" The Weeping Angel was still a statue, and I kept wondering what to do. The crowds were beginning to come into sight, and the hippies coming here were going to be at the Angel's mercy. Then it hit me. I ran towards the Weeping Angel, taking a cart from a hippy, and knocked the Weeping angel into it.

"What are you doing?" Scarlet asked as I rolled the cart onto the stage. Time began to slow down as I placed the Weeping Angel on stage where everyone could see it. What I didn't expect, however, was Scarlet running towards me.

"Let me handle this! I'm the Doctor!" I said.

"And I'm your partner!" Scarlet said, picking up a guitar and hitting the Weeping Angel off of the stage and onto the ground, where it smashed into a million pieces.

"Huh." I said, adrenaline racing. "They turn completely into stone."

"So, that's it?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, actually. I don't think there was more than one." I said. "BUT, just to make sure, I say we stay until the end of the festival."

"For the Weeping Angels. Not the music?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes." I lied.

"Ah. Working so hard." Scarlet said, laughter in her voice.

"I know. I work so hard, and not one 'thank you.'" I said, bowing my head.

"Well then, I'll give you one." Scarlet said, kissing me on the cheek. "Thank you, Doctor. My, your face is red."

I stuttered a "Your welcome."

D.W.

I stood in front of the President, hands in pockets and Scarlet to my right.

"All of your Weeping Angel problems are gone, Mr. President." I said.

"Thank you, son." Nixon said. "If there's anything I can do..."

"How about you let Lennon into America?" Scarlet asked.

"No." Nixon said.

"How about a thousand dollars?" Scarlet asked.

"No." Nixon said.

Scarlet tapped her chin as I had earlier, an adorable look on her face. "Legalizing Marijuana?"

"No." Nixon growled.

"Well, apparently 'anything' doesn't go very far." Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"I don't want anything, Mr. President." I said. "Have a nice day."

"One more thing, Doctor." Nixon said.

"What is it?"

"Do I get re-elected?"

"I don't want to spoil anything." I said, walking out of the door.

"You were right. That old man didn't say thank you." Scarlet said.

"I'm used to it. And besides, you said thank you. That was..."

"Great? Fantastic? Mind blowing?"

"Enough."

Scarlet playfully slapped me. "Don't act like you didn't like it. You should've seen that stupid grin you had."

"I'm the Doctor. I've lived nearly one-thousand years. I've seen a lot of pretty girls and kissed a lot of girls." I said.

"Oh? Like who?"

"There was Rose Tyler. I really miss her, though I doubt she'd recognize me. Then there was Amy Pond. She was adorable. Had the prettiest face-" I was interrupted by a red-faced Scarlet.

"Oh, shut up." Scarlet said as I opened the door to the TARDIS.

"Ladies first." I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"'Ello?" I asked, the phone up to my ear.

"Yes, is the Doctor there?" A woman asked.

"Yep." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Who is it?" Scarlet asked.

'Another person asking for me.' I mouthed.

"Can I talk to him?" The woman asked.

"You are. Yes, yes, I know I sound young, but I could be your great, great, great grandfather." I said.

"We have a small problem at St. Nicholas' School for Young Adults." The woman said.

"What kind of problem?"

"The kind that needs a Doctor." The woman said. "Come as soon as you can."

"Wait, who are- She hung up. She hung up! She asked me for help, then hung up!" I said. "Some people are rude."

"What are we up to?" Scarlet asked.

"I gotta go to school. St. Nicholas' School for Young Adults, apparently." I said.

"St. Nicholas? Like Santa?"

"Maybe if you get bad grades you get some coal." I said sarcastically. "So, are you coming with me?"

"Heavens no! I already went to school. You, though, have to." Scarlet said smugly. "I'll just go around London, enjoying the day."

"You're just going to sleep in, aren't you?"

"Yep."

I sighed. "Right. That call came from...2010. Huh. Well, looks like I have to go to school."

"I bet you ace History class." Scarlet said.

"Just think about Science class. I'll show the teacher what's what!" I said, typing '2010' into the TARDIS.

"Hey, Doctor, how does anyone get the number for the TARDIS?" Scarlet asked.

"They...huh. I don't know. I always thought I handed out business cards." I said.

"Business cards?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah."

"On what, paper that says whatever the beholder wants?" Scarlet asked.

I took out my wallet and held the paper at her.

"You're with M16?" Scarlet asked.

"No. The paper says 'whatever the beholder wants.'" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me about that before?"

"You never asked."

"Don't be annoying."

"I'm not annoying."

"You just acted annoying."

"The amount of times we just said annoying is crazy-high." I said.

"See, that's annoying." Scarlet said

"And the bickering level in the TARDIS is high too!"

Scarlet tossed a pillow at me, hitting me square in the jaw.

"Tossing pillows is annoying, y'know!" I said.

"Stop saying annoying!" Scarlet said.

"..." I looked at Scarlet.

"..." Scarlet glared at me.

'Irritable.' I mouthed.

'Alien.' Scarlet mouthed.

"Now that's just annoying xenophobia!"

"Oh look, we've arrived at Santa Claus' Happy Fun Kiddy School!" Scarlet said, clapping her hands in mock-excitement.

I started hopping up-and-down, pretending to be excited. "Whoopee! I bet I get tons of homework!"

"The sarcasm level is rising, too." Scarlet smiled.

"I'm just going to go to school." I said, waving goodbye.

**A/N: I like how this chapter turned out. I think it shows the Doctor and Scarlet's relationship fairly well.**

**-MN1**


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into the school, hands in my pockets.

"Where's the Principal?" I asked a blonde girl that was talking to her friends.

"She's in the Principal's Office. Second story, room fourteen." She said.

"Thanks." I said. I walked up the stairs, getting stared at by several students, and went into the Principals office, looking around for something out of the usual. "I was called to come here." I said, looking at the woman sitting at the wooden desk.

"I'm the one that called you." The woman said. I noticed a few familiar things about her: blonde hair, her smile, and her eyes. When I saw the name on the desk, I ran over to her, giving her a giant hug, even though it should be impossible that she was in front of me; I didn't care. What was the name on the desk? Mrs. R. Taylor.

DW

"How is this possible?" I asked.

"How is what possible?" Rose asked.

"You never were a teacher! You shouldn't be able to talk to me. You shouldn't be able to even sit in front of me! How are you here?" I asked.

"I remember you leaving me with the clone of how you were back then. Then, I remember waking up in bed with him in this world, a whole life set out for me, even using my real name." Rose said. "I tried finding you, but it was harder than I thought."

Something wasn't adding up correctly, but I was so happy to see Rose I didn't care about details. Then I noticed what she said. "Who is 'he'?"

"Let me call him up here." Rose said, and clicked on the intercom. "Mr. Tyler, come to the Principal's Office immediately."

Moments later, a man walked through the door. He had a brown suit with blue pinstripes, cream All-Stars, and black tortoise-shell glasses.

"Every time you call me here the students giggle, like we're going to do something dirty." The tenth Doctor said, then saw me. "'Ello, I'm Doctor John S. Tyler."

I shook his hand. "I'm Doctor David Smith."

"You're nineteen. You can't be a Doctor." 'Doctor John S. Tyler' said.

"I'm one-thousand years old." I said. "Not to mention that I'm you."

_After telling my (rather short) story to John._

"Brilliant." John muttered. "Where were the rest of the statues, though?"

"Rest of them?"

"All of the hippies said there were multiple statues." John said. "So, that means there were more than one."

I shrugged. "I didn't see any, so I figured they were high and seeing double-vision."

John sighed. "I can tell you're younger."

"Hey!" I shouted. "What do you mean by that?"

"You didn't search for them. You just hoped you saw them." John said.

"Never mind what I did." I said. "It's over and done with. Now, why did you call me?"

"Something odd is happening. For instance, one day we have a kid failing. Then that kid disappears and a new kid appears that gets straight A's." Rose said. "That shouldn't be possible."

I thought about it, scratching the back of my head. "That shouldn't be possible. I'll check it out."

"How?" Rose asked.

"Why, Rose, I look like a nineteen year old, and you can easily enroll me into this prestigious school named after Santa Claus. It shouldn't be hard to figure out a plan." I said.

"You'll have to wear a uniform, you know." Rose said.

I shrugged. "I wore plenty of suits during my thousand years. One instance of my lifelong suit-wearing is sitting to my right." I said, motioning to John. Rose laughed.

"Alright then." Rose said. "Thank you for helping us, David."

I shrugged. "It's what I do."

"Does that girl...Scarlet want to go to school here?" John asked.

"No. Probably not." I said. "What classes do I have to take?"

"Mine." John said.

"What do you teach?" I asked.

"Science, of course."

"...Human science?"

"Obviously."


	8. Chapter 8

I walked through the halls the next day, wearing the school uniform, but in my own special way: the jacket was open, the shirt not tucked, and the tie loosely tied. Scarlet had insisted on putting a small bug in my tie, in case I needed her help. She was supposedly monitoring me.

"You're going to get in trouble wearing that." A human girl said. She didn't sound like she was trying to be preppy, though. She sounded like she was genuinely worried about my well-being.

"I doubt it. Thanks for your concern, though." I said. "I'm David."

"I'm Katie." The human girl said. She wore a black skirt, black socks, a black undershirt, and a white button-up shirt, and had long, lightly curly blonde hair, and intelligent, dark-blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

Katie smiled beautifully, her small pink lips not parting. "So, do you have anyone to sit with during lunch?"

"No. I just got here today." I said.

"Oh? Where did you move from?"

"Huh? Oh...Not far away." I said.

"You look a bit Irish." Katie said.

"'Cuz I'm from Northern Ireland." I said, hoping that I'd be able to convince her. As it turns out, it was really easy, because she just nodded and said "Let's get some lunch."

D.W.

Scarlet was sitting on a chair in the TARDIS, bored out of her mind.

"_I doubt it."_ I said, the bug recording everything I said. _"Thank you for your concern, though. I'm David."_

Scarlet laughed, thinking 'The Doctor sounds like such a nerd.'

_"I'm Katie."_ Katie said over the bug.

"Hm." Scarlet said, noticing Katie sounded interested in me.

_"Nice to meet you."_ I said. Scarlet listened to the whole conversation, laughing at how socially inept I seemed, then getting surprised-and maybe a little jealous?-at me going to lunch with another girl.

D.W.

I sat at the lunch table and popped a strawberry in my mouth, nearly choking when I tasted how sour it was.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"These strawberries are terrible." I said, spitting it out into a napkin. "Wait here." I stood, and Katie asked "What are you doing?"

"Getting some better strawberries." I said.

"You can't go off school grounds." Katie said.

"I'm not allowed to, but I am physically able to." I said, and patted Katie on the shoulder. "I'll be back in a moment." I walked out of the lunch room, whistling tunelessly, and left through the front door, going into the TARDIS and grabbing a couple strawberries.

"Eh, Doctor, what are you doing?" Scarlet asked, the bug on my tie repeating what she said.

"Oh, nothing." I said, giving Scarlet a strawberry.

"You're supposed to wash them off first." Scarlet said as I held out a small plastic bowl of sugar to her.

I dipped the strawberry in the sugar, and said, right before I ate it "These were made before all those chemicals. Completely healthy, if a hundred or two years old."

Scarlet looked at it, then dipped it in sugar, eating it. "They're great, Doctor!"

"I know. I'm a strawberry connoisseur." I smiled, then waved goodbye.

A few minutes later, Katie saw me walk back into the lunchroom, a bowl of strawberries in one hand and a bowl of sugar in the other.

"You went back home just to get strawberries?" Katie asked.

"Try them and you'll think their worth it." I said.

In the end, she agreed it was worth leaving school to get them. Score one for the Doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

I went into school, listening to a human invention called an 'iPod.' It's truly amazing. Mine can hold seven gigabytes of music, though, since I modified it. But back to the story. I was listening to the Greenskeepers when I walked into the hallway and everything just stopped. A human boy who was talking mouth hung open, tongue frozen seconds before he could make the sound of whatever human letter he was going to make. A girl I recognized from one of my classes-Samantha-was twirling her hair, making frozen googly-eyes at a seemingly-lonely boy, who had sadness in his eyes. I snapped my fingers in front of their faces, but they didn't react. Then, I heard a squeaking wheel and stopped immediately, acting like the frozen humans.

"Katie #67." A robot said, picking up Katie and putting her onto a hospital stretcher with wheels and tying her down. I had to force myself to not move as she was wheeled away. Seconds before I followed the squeaking wheel, I wrote 'Samantha likes you' on a paper and put it into the lonely boy's pocket.

"Trust me on this." I whispered, patting the lonely boy on the cheek, and I ran after Katie, figuring that this was what happened to students. But then, how would Rose and John not notice? I saw the stretcher turn a corner, passing John's room, and I popped my head in. John was sitting in his chair, getting ready for the morning class. 'What is going on?' I wondered, chasing Katie as the robot passed through a wall. I ran up against the wall, smashing into it and probably filling my necktie bug with static.

"Ow." I muttered, sitting up. "The wall is solid, but the robot and real students can go through it. Well, the students can when frozen, at least." I took out my sonic screwdriver, and proceeded to open the wall, dust from the cement flying everywhere, covering my suit and getting into my eyes.

D.W.

I ran down stairs, coughing my lungs out. "Katie!" I shouted, blinking my teary eyes. I swear they were teary from the dust, I swear.

'Doctor.' Something said in my head.

"What are you?" I asked aloud, looking around where I was running. It was a tunnel, and was dark, so it looked like an empty earthen street at night after it rained.

'I am the Principal. A title, not my real name. You'll understand.' The Principal said. 'I control the school.'

"What are you doing with Katie?" I asked.

'She has a B in Science. We only allow straight-A students.' The Principal said. 'We are making a new, smarter Katie.'

"You can't remake people-" I said, but lost all ability to talk when I turned the corner. The Principal, an alien with yellow-brown skin, beady black eyes, and no mouth was typing something into a green LED-lighted keyboard. Katie was in a pod full of whitish liquid, in a tight black rubbery-thing. She had several tubes in her arms.

'This is how we get students here, Doctor. ' The Principal said. 'We make humans, and remake them if they don't get straight-A's. The whole school is made of these tube-humans.'

"This is insane! Why do you do this?" I asked.

'For all of the world. These tube-humans are made in tubes, but they are human no less. They are geniuses by the time they have made it through St. Nickolas' , Doctor. They will go on to be philosophers, doctors, scientists, bettering the human race!' The Principal said.

"What if a normal human tries to go here?" I asked.

'They are denied entry, stating that we do not have the space.' The Principal said. 'You were the exception. I knew Rose #31 was suspecting something. I know every single student, and when a Dave appeared that I had not created, I allowed him-you-to stay, knowing you were the Doctor.'

"Why would you let me stay here?" I asked.

'I want your judgment.' The Principal said.

"Huh?"

'You are the greatest hero ever, Doctor. I want to see if it is okay with you. I already brought back Rose and one of your former selves.' The Principal said.

I thought about it for nearly five minutes. "Disengage the stasis for Rose and John. I can't make this decision alone."

'As you wish. I will get the Vice-Principal to bring them here.' The Principal said, and typed something. The robot walked up the stairs, and a few minutes later John and Rose were looking around, surprised. Then they saw me.

"Did you know about this?" Rose asked.

"No. I found out a few minutes ago." I said.

"Brilliant." John muttered. "So, what is going on."

I told them everything I knew.

"That is a difficult decision." John nodded. "I say we stop them from doing this. They keep killing humans."

'We kill no one, John #75. We reprogram them. It is a very, very complicated process.' The Principal said.

"John #75?" John asked.

'It took me #75 tries to create you. You are a very complex organism, John.' The Principal said.

"That's good and all, but what do you think, Rose?" I asked.

"I think we should allow them to continue." Rose said.

John and Rose began arguing, but I wouldn't have it. "Stop it!" I said. "I know what to do. Principal, allow half the school to be human, the other half to be tube-human. No reprogramming though."

'Yes, Doctor.' The Principal said. He was about to start typing on his keyboard, but I interrupted him.

"That starts now. Let Katie go." I said.

'Sorry Doctor.' The Principal said, and pressed a button. The tube emptied as I walked up to it, the tubes and wires unlatched themselves from Katie and the door opened. I gently helped her lay on the ground. 'She is in stasis.' The Principal said.

"I know." I said as I put a wet lock of hair behind her ear.

"You like her." Rose said.

"What?" I asked.

"You like her."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I'm the Doctor. I can't get attached to people."

"Where did you get that from? The Doctor always gets attached to people." Rose said.

"Anyways," I said, desperate to get off the subject. "Is everything going to be okay now?"

"It should be. Thank you, Doctor." John said, shaking my hand. "It feels weird calling someone else the Doctor."

'I gave you all the memories of the tenth Doctor.' The Principal said.

"I know. But memories does not a Doctor make." John said.

"Dave...err, Doctor, you could always just stay here, with us." Rose said. "We'd adopt you. Treat you like our son."

I thought about it. But I knew, as all Doctors did, that I had a job to do. "I'm sorry, Rose. But I have to keep doing as the Doctor does, no rest until I regenerate."

"That's a fatalist attitude." Rose said.

"Maybe so. Say goodbye to Katie for me, okay?" I asked. Rose nodded, and I slowly walked back to the TARDIS, fatigue setting in.

**A/N: That's the end of the second story featuring MN1's Doctor (yes, the title is supposed to be 'MN1's Doctor Who,' not 'MN's Doctor Who.' Not that big of a deal, but still.) Don't forget to read and review.**

**-MN1**


	10. Chapter 10

The TARDIS mailbox shot a letter out across the room, the envelope landing on the floor. I got out of bed and picked it up, while Scarlet, who was across the TARDIS control room sat up, yawning and stretching.

I yawned. "Who sends letters at four a.m.?" I saw the seal on the letter, and said to Scarlet "Do you know the sixteenth president of the U.S.?"

"Hm?" Scarlet was half asleep, probably not getting a word I said. I opened the letter and read it.

"Oh my. Abraham Lincoln is being attacked by Cybermen." I said, and got back into bed. 'I'll deal with it later.' I thought.

Then, I shot up in bed. "Cybermen are attacking Abraham freakin' Lincoln!"

Scarlet looked at me. "Shut up. I wanna sleep."

"Lincoln is being attacked by Cybermen!"

"What's a Cyberman?"

"How come nobody remembers the numerous times the earth was attacked? Or the numerous times I saved it?" I sighed, typing '1863' into the TARDIS and brewing some coffee for Scarlet. "S.S., get up."

"Don't call me that." Scarlet said.

"If you don't get up soon I'll tattoo 'S.S.' on your head."

"How? You don't have any tattooing stuff."

"My pockets function like the TARDIS, y'know." I said, and Scarlet stood, believing me in her sleepy state.

"I just stood up so you'd shut up." Scarlet informed me.

I shrugged.

"So, what's the problem?" Scarlet asked.

"Same old, same old. Honest Abe's being attacked by the Cybermen." I said.

"What?"

"I know, right?" I laughed. "This is crazy, but still. I heard Abe could kill anyone or anything with an axe."

"Bet he couldn't." Scarlet said.

"Oh? I'll take that bet." I said. "What's the wager?"

"I'll kiss you if Lincoln kills a single Cyberman with an axe." Scarlet said. "Look, you're blushing."

"No I'm not. I'll wager..." I trailed off, my face burning. What could I give her?

"One of you sonic screw-thingies." Scarlet said.

"Deal." I said, sticking my hand out. She shook on it, and we began the time travel to save Abraham Lincoln from Cybermen.

Try saying that with a straight face.


	11. Chapter 11

We landed the TARDIS on top of the White House and I opened the door, letting Scarlet leave the TARDIS first.

"So, what do you know about this time period?" Scarlet asked.

"Everything." I said. "Did you know that if you quote Clint Eastwood in the Wild West people react exactly like they do later in time?"

"How do they act?" Scarlet asked.

"If you have a gun, afraid." I said.

"You use guns?" Scarlet asked.

"No. I'm just guessing. Though, we _could_ go to the Wild West. Howdy, partner. Hey, what's that over your shoulder? Draw! BAM!" I said, mimicking a gun. "Sorry ma'am, it was just a fly." I said, using my Clint Eastwood voice. Suddenly, a Cyberman walked out from the shadows, pointing a flintlock pistol at us.

"Oh sh-" Scarlet began.

"Don't move, partner." I said, still in my Clint Eastwood voice. I pointed my finger-gun at him. "Or I'll blow your head clean off. Now, in all this excitement, I lost count of how many shots I fired. D'ya' feel lucky, punk? Do ya'?"

"That's 'Dirty Harry,' not 'The Good, The Bad and The Ugly'!" Scarlet said.

"That is not a real gun. You are the Doctor." The Cyberman said.

"Really? If this isn't a real gun, then you aren't a Cyber-" I was cut off when an extremely tall man jumped out of nowhere and chopped the Cyberman to bits with an axe.

"Did you scream like a girl?" Scarlet asked.

"No. Shut up! Err, who are you?" I asked the tall man. He took of a stovepipe hat and brushed dust off of his jacket.

"Abraham Lincoln. You're the Doctor?" Abe asked.

"Oh god, it's official. I'm in a crappy B-Movie." Scarlet said.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"You look young. But the young have a lot to offer." Abe said, extending his hand. I gladly took it, shaking his giant hand.

"If only everyone I met thought the same." I said. "Tell me, sir, how did these Cybermen get here?"

"It was a week ago." Abe said. "They started coming in through a portal in the woods. We haven't seen the portal for two days, so we believe they finished releasing their troops into D.C."

I nodded. "That's good. There's a set limit. We should go inside, before more Cybermen come at us."

"We've established a safehouse inside." Abe said.

"Ah, you always did have a good head on your shoulders." I said.

"Yes, I've heard that. And you had a good one last time we met, even though your hair was a different color." Abe said.

"What?" I asked, but was cut off when a laser went right over the President's shoulder. "Get inside, sir. We'll stop the Cybermen." I said, patting Abe's back as he ran into the White House.

"Doctor, what about the-" Scarlet was cut off when a giant laser destroyed the front of the White House, the TARDIS falling into the rubble.

"My baby!" I shouted. "NO! I'LL DESTROY EVERY CYBERMAN I CAN GET MY FREAKIN' HANDS ON!"

"Okay, I don't know that much about America, but I _know_ the White House never got the front blown to bits." Scarlet said.


	12. Chapter 12

We followed the giant figure of Abraham Lincoln through the White House, where everyone that got to the White House was tended to.

"Scarlet?" I said.

"Yes?" Scarlet asked.

"Have you ever lost a bet so quickly?" I asked.

"What?" Scarlet asked.

"We bet that Abe would chop up a Cyberman. He did, like, five minutes after we got here." I said.

"Doctor, this isn't the time. The TARDIS just got blown up!" Scarlet said.

"Don't worry about it. My baby can take a punch."

"What if the Cybermen get it?"

"Cybermen getting the TARDIS?" I chuckled. "I don't think they do that. 'Course, I can't remember if they talk or not..."

"The one out there talked." Scarlet pointed out.

I shrugged. "Things are odd."

"Doctor," Abe said. "There is a Cyberman asking for you."

"They're not supposed to do that..." I thought. "Let me see him."

D.W.

The Cyberman was standing, looking like all other Cybermen that ever existed.

"'Ello, I'm the Doctor." I said, putting my hand out. The Cyberman didn't take it, so I drew it back. "Err...so, what do you have to tell me. If you can talk, that is. Do Cybermen talk? My memory isn't very good."

"This Cyberman talks." The Cyberman said.

"Alrighty then. Soooo...what do you have to tell me?" I asked.

"We have the TARDIS." The Cyberman said.

"Why did Scarlet just _have_ to be right on that?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air. "What do you want for it?"

"We want the Doctor." The Cyberman said.

"You want me...for a ship only _I _can pilot?"

"Others can, will, and have piloted the TARDIS."

"Oh, now I remember. River can..." I started mumbling people who could pilot the TARDIS, counting them off on my fingers, but snapped back to attention. "That isn't the point. Why do you want me?"

"That is classified." The Cyberman said.

"Alright then. Let me say a word to my friends." I said, walked over to the big, heavy, wooden door, opened it, and popped my head out of the door.

"This is going to sound crazy," I said, "but I'm going to give myself to the Cybermen to the TARDIS."

Scarlet, Abe, and every other person in the room went silent.

"Huh. Thought there'd be a 'don't do it, Doctor!' or two, not stunned silence." I shrugged.


	13. Chapter 13

"How could you guys get handcuffs? You Cybermen are nothing like I remember you." I said. "Oh. Right. Can't remember you."

"Quiet." The Cyberman said.

"I'll be as loud as I want. AAAAAGH!" I started kicking and screaming, then suddenly stopped. "I sense my baby."

The TARDIS was in the middle of a giant metal structure, with wires attached to her. A Cyberman was on the ground, with a giant piece of metal sticking out of his stomach. I threw up when I realized he wasn't a Cyberman: he was human. All of them were human.

"What is wrong with all of you?" I asked. They all moved like Cybermen, sure, but that didn't make them Cybermen. "You're human! You all are! You blew up the White House! You're hurting my baby!"

The wannabe-Cybermen tossed me against the TARDIS, causing me to bang my head against the door.

"Open it." The wannabe-Cyberman who handcuffed me said.

"No! You can't make-" I began, but handcuff put a gun in my face. A flintlock pistol.

"Shoot me. I'll come back." I chuckled. "And, if I'm...say, an angrier Doctor that doesn't mind violence as much, you're all screwed." I was punched in the face, and I fell, my lip busted. "What's wrong with you guys?" I asked.

I heard a clicking noise, and an alien that was not unlike a crab with a body covered in crab plates and an eel's face walked over to me.

"I made them think they're something feared. I chose Cybermen." The alien said.

"I get it. Robot, like Daleks, but they have arms and legs so you can build yourself something to...?" I let the alien finish my sentence.

"Kill the humans." The alien said.

I sighed, standing up. "Why can't you just be like me and help the humans out? They're not that bad."

"They eat crab!" The alien said.

"Crabby, it's not the crab's fault they're so good tasting." I smiled as Crabby screeched and jumped at me. I jumped forward, tackling one of the wannabe-Cybermen, then rolled off of him. "Heavy armor makes you fall faster!" I said, then smashed into a solid wall of Cybermen. "Oh my." I muttered, and wanted to run the other way, but Crabby was very angry and tackled me to the ground. I grabbed it around the neck and help my sonic screwdriver up to its head.

"Back off," I threatened, holding Crabby human-shield style to my chest. "This thing makes doors open. It can also make heads open." I lied.

"He's lying! Kill him!" Crabby shouted. The wannabe-Cybermen charged, and, to avoid getting killed I desperately picked up a metal square and shoved it into the control panel. The wannabe-Cybermen stopped, took their helmets off and looked around, confused.

"Wow. Anti-climatic." I sighed. I looked around, and Crabby was gone. "That is going to bite me in the a-"

Scarlet ran to me, with Abraham Lincoln and several soldiers. She hugged me around the neck, cutting off my air.

"Why did you do that? You could've died!" Scarlet was shaking she was so worried. "What was that crab-thing?"

"I dunno. I call it Crabby." I said.

"That's awful." Scarlet giggled nervously, then kissed me fiercely.

"You are just going through every emotion possible right now, aren't you?" I asked.

"Sorry. Freaking out. I owed you that kiss from the bet, by the way." Scarlet said.

"Suuuure." I smiled, then walked over to Abe. "It's been an honor, sir. Sorry about the White House."

"It's no problem. Can't believe the Cybermen were just humans in armor." Abe said.

"Yeah." I said, shaking Lincoln's hand. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Abe said, walking toward the White House.

I sighed. "Well, that was a brush with death. Let's, like, never fight Crabby-" A letter fell out of the TARDIS. I opened the envelope and read the fancy writing on a pretty white paper. It read: 'You are cordially invited to The Doctor (Your) and River Song's wedding. P.S. When we are married, you have red hair. -R.S.'

I fell to my knees. "NOOOO...oh. Red hair. And, I'm a Time-Traveler. I could just not go for, like, forever. Cool." I said.

"What was that about?" Scarlet asked.

"Err...nothing." I put the paper into my jeans pocket.


	14. Chapter 14

Scarlet was looking out of the TARDIS door, smiling at the view.

"Better than an airplane?" I asked.

"Yeah." Scarlet said.

"Hey, Scarlet?" I asked, walking over to the controls to get a better view of a planet in a solar system several light-years away from Earth being created.

"Yeah?"

"Were you really going to school?" I asked.

"That's what I told you, wasn't it?" Scarlet said.

"Yeah. I just want to get to know you better." I said.

"Dating a human? Think of the arguments politicians would have." Scarlet said.

"American politicians. Timelord politicians never argue." I said.

"Anymore, at least." Scarlet said.

5

"That is very, very bad and you should feel very, very bad." I said.

4

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Scarlet said.

3

"What happened to the Timelords, anyway?" Scarlet asked.

2

"The...what's that beeping?" I asked.

1

"Oh shi-" I said, and the bomb the wannabe-Cybermen exploded, shooting me back against the TARDIS wall, breaking my spine.

"Doctor!" Scarlet said, running over to me.

"Why didn't I check for bombs?" I asked weakly. Scarlet got on her knees and frantically looking around, wanting to help me.

"It'll be okay, it's all going to be fine." Scarlet said desperately.

"It's been such a short time." I said, and a blinding white light filled the TARDIS.


End file.
